Can You See Me?
by usmccanthem
Summary: Watch as Matthew grows from a small invisible colony to the strong, well known country he is today. Warnings: Minor angst, mentions of suicidal thoughts and NetherlandsxCanada. One-shot! Complete!


_Disclaimer: I hold no ownership of Hetalia: Axis Powers. I write this for my own entertainment and make no money off of it._

* * *

_Can you see me?_

Matthew watched with sad eyes as he watched the people who'd made him a nation sail away from his lands. Never once did they look back.

_Can you see me?_

He stared at the man who'd colonized and raped his lands. The man had been so nice at first, gentle and funny. Now though, as he roughly grabbed at him, Matthew knew that he was anything but. It was the first time he cried.

_Can you see me?_

He sits in the corner of the room, silent and sad as he realizes that he was as invisible as Arthur's magical friends. The only difference is he can't be seen by anyone. Why couldn't he be remembered? Was he really so transparent?

_Can you see me?_

Looking at the burnt rubble of what was once his parliament building, he watched as his people crumbled and cried for what it represented. Though sad, Matthew knew that he had to be strong. He wasn't going to be run over like some kind of bug. He and his people were going to fight back. And in that moment, he became a strong nation.

_Can you see me?_

Matthew sat in the mud as he clutched his rifle close. His men were situated around him, all waiting for the next order to begin another round of trench warfare. However, when gas fell out of the sky, the order did not come. His people gasped and blood ran like tears out of their eyes as some died. But one man took out a rag and tied it around his mouth and nose. His people followed and they went on without the order. Matthew fought when no one else could.

_Can you see me?_

Matthew grits his teeth as he feels the explosion rip through his body. He knows every person who dies in the backlash. But he doesn't worry as he limps on. No, he knows that his people are strong enough.

_Can you see me?_

Sitting in the conference room with the other nations, Matthew doesn't feel proud. He doesn't understand their squabbling, and knows that he isn't a true nation. Not yet.

_Can you see me?_

Matthew stared at Ludwig with no emotion on his face as he ran forward, gun at the ready. He's never seen a man so afraid.

_Can you see me?_

He marched with his soldiers through the town, smiling encouragingly at the cheering people. Some of his men gave out food and necessary items for the people of Netherlands. But Matthew isn't looking at them. He's looking at the man who walked toward him sedately, the tears streaming down his face being the only thing that showed his emotions. Matthew walked up to him and hugged the other nation. As he listened to the sobs of the once strong man, he couldn't help but pledge to help those in need.

_Can you see me?_

He frowns at Steve, the representation of Australia, as they pushed against the Chinese troops. They were going to do what they had to, in order to get their jobs done. They were going to do it when everyone thinks it's a lost cause. They were going to win.

_Can you see me?_

Matthew watches in pride as he sees one of his people gain a Nobel Peace Prize. His country had begun to help others. He knew it would be only a matter of time before he would be the one people turned to.

_Can you see me?_

Canada cried, something that had become more regular as time passed on, when the new Canadian flag was hoisted up in front of the parliament building in Ottawa.

_Can you see me?_

Matthew had never hated Francis more than in that moment as he watched him smile smugly at him. The man was happy that the French people in Matthew's country wanted to separate; it was just another stab at Arthur. But Matthew wasn't going to just sit by and let it happen, easily allowing the War Measures Act to be enacted. And so when they arrested the FLQ, Matthew smiled at Francis before punching him in the face.

_Can you see me?_

Matthew stared down the terrifying Russian as his country beat his in a Hockey match for the first time. He smirked and waved his flag mockingly at the man, showing the side that only Alfred and his bosses get to see on a normal basis.

_Can you see me?_

Matthew laughed in Alfred's face when he accused him of allowing draft dodgers into his country before swiftly showing him to the door. After all, he was right.

_Can you see me?_

He cheered for the man that ran through the town. Though missing a leg, he didn't let it deter him as he aimed for Vancouver. Matthew later cried when he heard of the young man's death, and promised to honour his goal.

_Can you see me?_

Matthew smiled at his once caretaker as the Queen signed the Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms. Of course, he didn't do a victory dance once everything was over. He was very much above all that. He'd never do such a thing in public. At home though, well, that was a different story.

_Can you see me?_

Matthew fiddles with the new coin made in the place of the one dollar bill. He laughed at the name, 'loonie' as it didn't really sound like money. But as he weighed it in his hand, he couldn't help but think that he could get used to it. If only because he liked to say it with a straight face to his brother.

_Can you see me?_

He smirked at his brother as his team, the Toronto Blue Jays, won the World Series.

_Can you see me?_

Matthew shielded his head as another fist came down upon him. A whimper escaped his throat as he felt his ribs give under the pressure of the other nation's punches. They'd forgotten about him again, instead mistaking him for his brother. Could he really handle this?

_Can you see me?_

He stared at the razor blade in front of him as he took after gulp of whiskey. Could he really do it? Could he end his life? He reached for it, to do what he could to rid himself of pain. However, the phone rang and he was pulled from his desires. It was his brother, who was crying as the World Trade buildings went down.

_Can you see me?_

Matthew stood with his people as the military brought back the bodies of the brave men and women who fought for peace. It wasn't the greatest weather to be out in, but everyone still stood where they were bundled up against the wind and snow, honouring the dead.

_Can you see me now?_

He had comforted Georgia when she mourned the death of one of her athletes. He'd laughed with other Canadians during the open ceremony and cringed when the one torch arm didn't go up. He'd cheered himself hoarse as Alexandre Bilodeau won the first gold for Canada. He'd sworn at Alfred when he won that first game, and laughed in his face as both his women's and men's teams ended up achieving the gold in Hockey.

_I am Canada._

He smiled as people recognized him for who he was. He was no longer the ghost of the room, or Alfred's invisible little brother (even if he was older). He was Canada.

_Je suis Canada._

Matthew curled up on Alfred's couch as he rushed about the house worrying about the end of the world and sipped his hot chocolate. He looked at his phone and saw that his lover of 60 years had sent him a message and couldn't help but smile. They'd had their rough moments, but he couldn't be happier then he was now.

_Now you see me._

When he walked into the room hand in hand with Lars, the personification of Netherlands, with an engagement ring on his finger people congratulated him. They didn't forget him as they patted him on the back and wrangled him into discussions of weddings and colour schemes. He was finally there.

_And you won't be forgetting about me anytime soon._

* * *

_Events:_

1. The Vikings leaving Vinland. Early 1000's.

2. France fur-trading in the Gulf of St. Lawrence. Early 1600's.

3. Dominion of Canada under the ruling of Great Britain. Early 1700's.

4. Burning of York in 1812 by American Soldiers.

5. World War One during the battle of Ypres in 1915.

6. The Halifax Explosion in 1917.

7. The League of Nations a little after the First World War. During the 1920's.

8. The Battle of Sicily in 1943 during World War Two.

9. The Liberation of Netherlands on May 5, 1945. This campaign was largely done by the First Canadian Army.

10. The Korean War during the Battle of Kapyong in 1951. Canadian and Australia troops were ordered to halt the Chinese advance. They managed to do so, even with wave after wave of Chinese soldiers coming in to attack. Because of the poor odds the American general (when an Australian Major was able to radio in) was incredulous, claiming that their unit no longer existed.

11. This award was for Lester Pearson who helped peacefully resolve the Suez Crisis in 1956. He receives the news that he won a Nobel Peace Prize in 1957 and was later named Prime Minister in 1958.

12. In 1965 the new Canadian flag (the one we now fly) was officially recognized by Queen Elizabeth the Second.

13. The October Crisis in 1970, committed by the FLQ (Front de libération du Québec or the Quebec Liberation Front that was a terrorist group) saw James Cross - a British trade commissioner – and Pierre Laporte – Québec's labour and immigration minister – kidnapped, with Laporte later found murdered.

14. In 1972 the Canadians win their first Hockey challenge against the Soviets.

15. During the Vietnam War (in which Canada stayed neutral, opting for peace talks over violence) many young men would flee to Canada in an attempt to stay out of war, with many Canadians encouraging the behaviour.

16. In 1981, Terry Fox started his cross-Canada Marathon for Hope. He had cancer in his leg and had to have it amputated, and decided to run across Canada in a hope that he could make a difference. However, he wasn't able to complete his journey as the cancer spread into his lungs and he passed away. Terry Fox is a national hero for Canada, and we still participate in the Terry Fox run every year, raising money for those with cancer.

17. In 1982, the Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms was signed and Canada became its own country peacefully.

18. In 1989, Canada replaces the one dollar bill with the Loonie, which is still in use today, if lighter.

19. In 1992, the Toronto Blue Jays become the first nominally Canadian team to win the World Series in baseball.

20. No date set. Based off of Anime.

21. On September the first, 2001 the twin towers were brought down in an act of terrorism.

22. No date set. Canada has a highway in Ottawa called the Highway of Heroes and when the Canadian Military brings back the bodies of dead soldiers, people will come out and honour their sacrifice, no matter the weather.

23. 2010 Olympic Games held in Vancouver. One Georgian sledder died during a practice run hours before the beginning of the games, causing many to question the safety of the course. Alexandre Bilodeau was the first Canadian to win a gold medal in the Olympic Games on Canadian soil and is now a well known Canadian figure. In the beginning matches, Team America beat Team Canada, but in the final game Canada won with Sydney Crosby shooting the final score. Also, the Canadian women's team is amazing and won against Team America in the final game (though it wasn't as suspenseful as the men's Hockey).

24. Sometime in 2011.

25. December 21, 2012 was called to be the end of the world according to the Mayan Calendar.

26. Set the week after the Tulip Festival held in Ottawa on May 19th, 2013.

* * *

**A/N:**

I learned more about Canadian history doing the research for this (which was necessary since I got a bunch of points wrong like the FLQ and the Korean War bit. If they look kinda wonky, well, it's because I had to go back and change them). It was kind of angsty, since I read this really sad fic involving Matthew committing suicide and how the rest of the world (mainly France, England and America) react to it. It's really good, but I don't remember the name or I'd recommend it. However, being who I am, I couldn't keep it entirely angsty and decided to throw in one of my favourite pairings (NetherlandsxCanada ftw!) just for the heck of it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my brain child.

USMCcAnthem


End file.
